Soldier Morning Habits
by Enide Dear
Summary: This is why you shouldn't suprise Sephiroth in the morning. Or maybe you should? ;P


Title: Morning Habits

Author: Enide Dear

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud. Bet you didn't see that coming! :D

Rating: some nakedness

A/N: I have no idea where this came from….

Cloud was wary when he pressed the door bell to the General's private apartment and politely let it go after two rings. The last thing he wanted was to piss of a First Class Soldier, which was why he was in this mess for starters. Zack Fair had ordered him to deliver a couple of mission reports to Sephiroth, and for all that Zack was his friend, he was also his superior. Cloud couldn't very well tell him 'no' on something like this, not even when it had that unmistakable Zack-prankish 'mess with the new guy' stench all over it.

He glanced down at the documents in his hand. They looked official enough, but Cloud was tense for everything. Maybe General Sephiroth was a bad morning person? Maybe he had something against blondes? Maybe the documents were somehow offensive to those weirdly beautiful cat-eyes? Cloud wouldn't put it above Zack.

So he took a deep breath to steady himself as the door opened, mentally preparing himself for anything that might happen.

"Can I help you, trooper?" The pale, perfect face stared down at him, a cup of coffee in one hand and that cascade of silver hair just slightly rumpled from sleep and hanging down over….nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Except a seemingly endless vista of creamy smooth skin and perfectly toned muscles towering over Cloud like some monument to celebrate the perfect masculinity.

Air left Cloud's lunges in a very squeaky yelp as his eyes grew wide. The puff of air stirred the curtain of silky hair that didn't cover anything.

"Excuse me?" It was impossible to read the impassive face – although it was quite obvious the General was in no way concerned about his lack of clothing.

"Zacksentmewiththese!" Holding up the documents like a shield, Cloud almost threw them at Sephiroth.

"Hmm." The General rifled through them, either not caring or not noticing the way the trooper in front of him had gone extremely red and was breathing funny. "They seem to be in order. I need to sign them, and then you can take them back. Step in while I get a pen."

Cloud had never been in one of the First Class apartments before. It was light and airy with big windows and tasteful decorations and a rather nice view of Midgard and *a completely naked General walking around in it*! Cloud felt his knees go weak and remembered to breath. He was going to kill Zack! At least when Sephiroth turned around all you could see was that long waterfall of silver hair, swinging oh so teasingly over the strong back and legs….It felt like a dream when the tall man leaned over his kitchen table to sign the reports, some sort of highly erotic phantasy, as Cloud's mind kept throwing up mental images of having *that* lean over *him* instead of the Gaia forsaken documents, that cool face never showing any emotion, that sculptured body doing all the talking for him….

The hair fell aside, just a little, to show that the back of the General was just as toned as the front. Cloud was fiercely glad over the bagginess of trooper pants.

Oh, he was going to kill Zack alright. That is, if his heart didn't just rush so hard now it might kill him anyway.

Suddenly he realized the General was looking at him over his shoulder, frowning at his slack jaw.

"A gil for your thoughts, trooper." He said calmly.

"Hungdngn…." Cloud managed, which should have earned him a gil, really, but by then Sephiroth was walking over and handing him back his documents, whatever curiosity he'd felt apparently gone.

"Here, signed and ready. You may take them back now."

"I…um…its…" Cloud's brain was going into serious mental meltdown. He couldn't move.

Sephiroth leaned closer, reaching out, the cat eyes narrowing.

"Shoo." Cloud almost fainted right there as the perfect body came hovering over him, sweeping him in a cocoon of marble white perfection, the hair hanging around him like a tent of silversilk, brushing his cheek…

But the general simply opened the door and like a mouse given a chance to escape a cat, Cloud slunk out as fast as he could, clutching his papers.

Oh, he was going to kill Zack, alright. Just as soon as he'd taken a short detour to the bathrooms…


End file.
